1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for stamping heat-sensitive sheets. More particularly, it relates to a method for selectively joining heat-sensitive sheets together to form envelopes and the like.
2. The Prior Art
According to the prior art, pairs of clear flexible sheets are bound together along one or more edges to form various pocket or envelope constructions. A large variety of items including documents and records are placed within the envelopes for safe keeping while remaining visible. However complex construction are generally not possible because of limitations inherent with the materials and method used according to the prior art.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for continuously stamping sheet material in which several different operations are carried out on the sheet material during a single stamping cycle.